


(AE)IOU

by Sevvyhonda



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvyhonda/pseuds/Sevvyhonda
Summary: A hectic day turns into a sweet moment.





	(AE)IOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grant).



> Merry christmas, Fox. Hope this works as a present, it’s all I can give! ^v^

The house was empty, and Austin Klark hated it. Even his pets were gone, making the lively nature of the house fall silent. He’d tried calling Joey and Ryan, but they didn’t answer. So it was with a soft whine that he resigned himself to waiting, watching jurassic park for the ninety-sixth time and eventually falling asleep on the couch. 

-  
The boys were last-minute shopping, shoving past crowds of rabid soccer moms. Jelly, thank god, had muted out their screams for Joey, but Ryan had to experience them full force. If he could audibly curse at them, he would’ve a dozen times already. 

“Why didn’t you buy these sooner?”

‘I FORGOT’

Ryan’s signs were sloppy, probably due to the aerodactyl trying to throttle him and the bags weighing down his arms. 

“Well...”

Joey sighed, looking around the store for a gift wrapping counter. Yeaaaah... nothing. Great. They’d have to do this themselves. 

‘CHRISTMAS IS A DUMB HOLIDAY AND MY ARMS HURT SO MUCH’

Jelly giggled at this, but didn’t say much else. 

“Do you know how to wrap gifts?”

‘NO?’

“Well, it’s time to learn, I guess.”

-  
Two more hours later, the boys finally arrived, dumping the sloppily wrapped gift at the doorstep and nearly collapsing on each other. The sound woke Austin up. 

“Jo? Ryan? Where’ve you been?”

‘BUSY’

Joey walked over to the unoccupied end of the couch and promptly passed out. Ryan rolled his eyes and slowly pushed the gift in front of Austin, making his eye go wide. 

“Woah... You didn’t have to...”

‘JUST OPEN IT MAN’

He had a bit of difficulty tearing through all the tape, but the inside was actually packaged fairly well. A familiar pokéball sat in a bed of blue foam, a sticky note pointing at it and saying simply ‘OPEN ME’

He slowly took it out, making sure Revvy’s ball was undamaged. It was in perfect condition. In fact, it looked like they polished it. With a soft grin, he opened the ball. 

A giant, scruffy dog in a santa outfit nuzzled up at Austin’s legs, a little excited bork coming from the pup. He couldn’t help but smile, petting Revvy’s cheeks. He probably would’ve kept going like that unless ryan hadn’t nudged his arm.

Continuing down, he removed the foam layer. Five more balls were under there, with a note saying ‘WHICH ONE?’

A curious smile hit Austin’s face. He started opening them, starting on the outer edge. In the first ball was a small pair of black boots. In the second was a cutesy little dog-sized hoodie, black with a purple stripe around the bottom. He was starting to get an idea of who was on this layer. A bag of small dinosaur treats occupied the third, and in the fourth... Aw. A human-sized version of the dog hoodie. He took a minute to put it on before opening the next ball away from him, an excited Aerodactyl tackling him and crawling into the hoodie pocket immediately. His face lit up. 

“Thanks, guys-“

“Tha’s not it...”

Joey muttered, half asleep. Austin curiously lifted the layer, and on the bottom... An egg? Orange spots decorated the sides, and it felt warm. It still had a bit of walking to go... 

They spent the rest of that night dressing up Petri, eating dinner, and watching Home Alone 2 because they couldn’t find the first movie anywhere. The day ended with the boys all leaning against each other, falling asleep one by one as night fell. 

Merry Christmas.


End file.
